memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
William Shatner's Get A Life!
| reference = }} | dfaz = yes | dfgp = yes | dfit = yes | dfyt = yes }} William Shatner's Get A Life! is a documentary which was broadcast on the Epix channel in the US on . The film focuses on Shatner's humorous exploration of Star Trek fanaticism and the show's enduring popularity. Summary ;Blurb :Get a life!, William Shatner's comic rallying cry, memorably first exclaimed during a popular ''Saturday Night Live sketch, has been indelibly emblazoned into the collective psyche of Trekkers everywhere. Through the years, the phrase has spurred laughter, anger, controversy, and far more than its fair share of debate. Join William Shatner on a first person journey of discovery, told with self deprecating wit, unflagging honesty, and his trademark enthusiasm, as the legendary actor who played Starship Captain James T. Kirk finally come to grips with his past, his fans, their love, and his own intergalactic legacy.'' Cast * William Shatner * Rene Auberjonois ;Supporting actors * John Cho * James Darren * Terry Farrell * Dominic Keating * Nichelle Nichols * John Paladin * David R. Sparks, Jr. * Connor Trinneer * Nana Visitor Crew ;Directed by * William Shatner ;Produced by * Gary Berman - executive producer * Helene Layne - associate producer * Kevin Layne - producer * Adam Malin - executive producer * William Shatner - executive producer * Drew Umland - associate producer * David Zappone - producer ;Cinematography by * Kevin Layne * Darryl E. Smith ;Film Editing by * Joseph Kornbrodt - film editor (as Joseph Kornbodt) * Drew Umland ;Production Management * Michelle Gorski - production manager ;Art Department * Oscar Alonso - illustrator ;Sound Department * Paolo Jannuzzi - sound effects editor / sound re-recording mixer / supervising sound editor * Karol Urban - dialogue editor / sound re-recording mixer ;Animation Department * Drew Umland - animation director * Jean Yarjor - animator ;Music Department * Paolo Jannuzzi - music supervisor ;Other crew * Helene Layne - story editor ;Thanks * Ira Steven Behr - special thanks * Casey Biggs - special thanks * Ryan Blazic - special thanks * Deborah Buchhorn - special thanks * Bill Bushman - special thanks * Christopher T. Carley - thanks * Bobby Clark - special thanks * Jeffrey Combs - special thanks * Teresa Crites - special thanks * James Darren - special thanks * Ivor Dawson - special thanks * Kathleen Erwin - thanks * Lolita Fatjo - special thanks * Danny Gerardi - special thanks * Max Grodenchik - special thanks * Bryan Grossman - special thanks * Harvey Grossman - special thanks * Sandy Grossman - special thanks * A. Allan Hall - special thanks * A. Cleopatra Hall - special thanks * A. Spencer Hall - special thanks * Allan Eric Hall - special thanks * Jane Jessica Hall - special thanks * Chery Hepburn - special thanks * J.G. Hertzler - special thanks * Professor Richard Imon - special thanks * Anthony Kwan - special thanks * Barbara March - special thanks * Heather Marsh - special thanks * Jennifer Marsh - special thanks * Arlene Martel - special thanks * Nancy Martz - special thanks * Chase Masterson - special thanks * Lawrence Montaigne - special thanks * Larry Nemecek - special thanks * Robert O'Reilly - special thanks * John Paladin - special thanks * Katherine T. Ridenhour - special thanks * Elizabeth Shanter - special thanks * Brad Siegel - thanks * Jane Singer - special thanks * Larry A. Thompson - special thanks * Luther Trotter - special thanks * Gwynyth Walsh - special thanks * Beverly Washburn - special thanks * Grace Lee Whitney - special thanks * Celeste Yarnall - special thanks External link * Category:Documentaries